Caught In the Strings
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: A Drocell x Grell, one sided love. Summery on the inside!
1. That Reaper, Cursed

Caught In the Strings

Black Butler

(Drocell X Grell)

Disclaimer: I Do not own Kuroshitsuji...

WARNING: SUMMERY MAY CONTAIN SPOLIERS...

Summery: (Takes place BEFORE Grell learned of the cursed ring) During the time where Grell is out soul reaping, he encounters a piece of the shard of hope on one of his victims, but for some reason the ring does not reject Grell as it's master. Drocell learns of this and goes to 'collect' Grell but he just can't seem to catch up with him. Drocell chooses to watch over the red reaper from a distance, and he takes a liking to Grell and decides to make him into his own personal doll. When Ciel and Grell go to save Lizzy, Ciel leaves Grell to defend for himself and Drocell's dolls overpower the poor reaper. Ciel and Sebastian learn of this later on and go to save Grell, but will they make it in time to save him, or will Drocell succeed in making Grell his doll?...

Alternate Ending 1: Drocell fails in turning Grell into a doll and is killed by Sebastian and Ciel.

Alternate Ending 2: Drocell succeeds in killing Grell but fails to make him into a doll.

Alternate Ending 3: Ciel and Sebastian come in too late and find that Drocell had turned Grell into one of his dolls.

Rating: PG-13 for swearing and creepy weirdos

Chapter 1: That Reaper, Cursed

Grell sighed as he flipped through his death ledger, "Only one more left..." He snapped the ledger shut and smiled, "Then I can go see my bassy~" Grell jumped across the roofs to go and reap his next soul...

**~~~~~A few Minutes Later~~~**

Grell stood over the lifeless body with his scythe in hand. He had already went through the man's records and marked him as dead, and now he was examining something he had found on the victims finger. Grell looked down at the shimmering blue diamond ring in his hand. It had such a unique glow; one that could even compare to the brilliant color of freshly drawn blood. "Oh my...such a lustrous gem. Hm...but it doesn't seem to be the right color..." He was about to toss it, but when he took a look at it again, it seemed to be calling his name. "No! I can't let such a beautiful creation be taken away by some filthy human!" After slipping the ring over his finger, he picked up his death scythe and happily skipped off. Little did he know that someone was there, and had seen everything...

(okay...I had some problems starting it and had to have help but trust me it won't happen again, not for a while anyways...XD)


	2. That Reaper, Stalked

Chapter 2: That Reaper, Stalked.

{After slipping the ring over his finger, he picked up his death scythe and happily skipped off. Little did he know that someone was there, and had seen everything...}

Drocell Keniz was standing behind a bush. He had been wandering to claim his next victim when he found something that caught his attention. A red man stood a few feet from him, standing over a dead corpse, holding one of the shimmering fragments of the Shard of Hope in his hand. Drocell watched as the reaper stared at the ring. He seemed to have so much amusement in his eyes, not paying any attention to his surroundings or anything at all of that matter. The reaper's gaze was hooked on to the ring, almost as if the shimmering blue diamond was holding his gaze captive. Drocell appeared behind the reaper trying to get a closer look. He noticed that the ring was glowing slightly, indicating that the ring had chosen a new master. Drocell smirked with amusement, having found his next victim so easily. He reached out to grab the reaper but before he could the reaper skipped away from him, seeming to be in a happier mood than when Drocell first found him… Letting the reaper get away wasn't what was bothering Drocell, however. Drocell wore a large smirk on his face as he watched the reaper skip away from his clutches. "So then I thought to myself. I've found yet another victim, but, this one seems to be even more special than the little girls the ring had claimed." Drocell started to think, watching the reaper even after he skipped away out of sight. "So then I thought to myself, the ring was glowing, so this one belongs to my master. I must collect him." Drocell dropped the smirk and ran after the reaper, in hopes of managing to get ahold of him without too much of a struggle….

~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~

A few hours later Drocell stood a safe distance, watching Grell with a look of lust on his face. He had observed him all day and now Drocell had taken a large interest in the reaper. "So then, I thought to myself. This one is too special just to dispose of. I'll shall have to keep him for myself. Drocell chuckled to himself. "But not now, I'll have to wait." Drocell took one last look at the reaper before starting to head back to the old tower. He would have the reaper in his clutches, no matter what happens…


End file.
